


Русский — великий и могучий

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Greenmusik



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - драбблы [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Главное — вовремя понять, является “пошёл на хуй” отказом или предложением.





	Русский — великий и могучий

— Барнс, чтоб тебя черти в аду всем кругом жарили, поставь меня на ёбаную землю, ублюдок!  
  
Тони давно привык к тому, что вокруг него полно супергероев, которых пивом не пои — дай потаскать на руках тех, кто слабее. Но вот к тому, что этот мудила будет носить его как ёбаную принцессу прямо на поле боя, Тони не то чтобы готов.  
  
— Завали на хуй своё ёбаное хлебало и прекрати выёбываться, иначе я тебя тут и оставлю, опёздал суицидальный, — говорит Барнс. Или что-то вроде того, потому что Тони всё ещё не уверен в том, что автопереводчик правильно переводит чересчур богатый матерными выражениями русский язык, а без переводчика у него словарный запас маловат и всё больше технический. Например «нахуячить пиздюлину на поебень». Удивительно ёмкий язык всё же.  
  
А вот в постели от Барнса грубости и мата не дождёшься. Даже «пойдём ебаться» говорит сам Тони — специально выучил на разных языках и доёбывает того каждый раз «новым» выражением. Но зато там, где никакой пиздюк из СМИ не подглядит, Барнс таскает Тони на руках значительно чаще — и не встречает ни малейшего ебучего сопротивления.


End file.
